<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hide and Seek by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074096">Hide and Seek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Cute Kids, Gen, Hide and Seek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jester watches after Luc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luc Brenatto &amp; Jester Lavorre, Veth Brenatto/Yeza Brenatto, Yeza Brenatto/Nott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hide and Seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jester takes charge of watching after Luc, a few hours after she comes back home and Yeza and Veth are still in their room. She checked real quick, excited for her friend, and when she pressed her ear to the door she just heard snoring from the room. So they probably fell asleep after the celebration sex. </p>
<p>She isn’t going to tell Luc why she giggles at the thought in her head, Nott would probably be upset if she taught him stuff like that, or Yeza would get upset about the possibility of him knowing more swears. She’s a good babysitter, and can be trusted to watch a kid! Especially one as adorable as Luc is!</p>
<p>She sits with Luc in her room, watching him color with some papers before she gives him her paint and explains how to use it, “But don’t like, spill the paint on the floor. That would get super messy and hard to clean, you know?” </p>
<p>Luc nods, looking very serious for the importance of being neat, “Okay!” he says, and paints with the brush she gives him. </p>
<p>He stops painting after a little while, and looks uninterested in doing any other art stuff she shows him, so she smiles and leans closer, “Wanna play hide and seek?” </p>
<p>She feels lucky that he looks interested in the idea, so she sweeps him up in her arms as she stands up and smiles, “Okay so there are some rules for the game. Super easy to follow, just like. Don’t go in rooms where the door is closed, don’t hide with a person who is a stranger downstairs because that could be bad and then your mama would probably be really upset and we don’t want her to be sad! Don’t hide in your parents room because their sleeping and we wanna let them rest right?”</p>
<p>Luc nods, and she continues, “I know all of the great hiding spots, so I’ll probably find you super fast, but try your best anyway. Don’t hide in <em>my</em> mama’s room either, because she might be working and we don’t wanna interrupt.  Other than that! Just hide wherever, but only in the cheateu! Don’t leave the building okay?”</p>
<p>“I’ll stay here.” he agrees, nodding slowly as she lets him hop out of her grasp. Shes only a little worried about him hurting himself doing that, because he is so very little and adorable, but he seems okay. </p>
<p>“Ill count then and you hide!” she covers her eyes, and counts slowly, hearing his quick footsteps as they run from the room. </p>
<p>She waits a minute, counting in her head, before she opens her eyes, “Ready or not here I come to get you!” she calls, going off to find where Luc has hidden. </p>
<p>Veth and Yeza leave their room a few hours after, to the sight of Jester hidden behind a large plant in the hallway, with Luc standing on the table beside the plant, looking under the table and unaware of Jester close by. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>